Stick
Stick was a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *The ultimate warrior: Having lived for many years and going through training in multitude of martial arts, some of which that have even gone extinct, Stick has trained himself in using other people’s natural talents against them by abusing the weaknesses in their fighting styles. **He only has to observe a person commit to a move 3 times'' (defensive or offensive)'' to learn the fighting style that they use and adapt to it. After that, any natural abilities his opponents possess in martial arts are transferred over to Stick for the use against them. It includes Attack/Damage rolls, as well as any other form of natural special fighting abilities. *Natural toll: Having lived for a sizeable amount of years, way above human average, he isn’t in his peak condition anymore. *Inventor of Martial Arts: When opponents are not possessing any particular fighter skillset, Stick gains a passive +2 advantage to his offensive CQC actions, as well as being able to request a once per encounter +5 buff for a physical action of any kind, including a speed/block/avoidance (stacking with +2 buff if used in offensive CQC) Roll Buffs: *After seeing enemy fight for 3 turns (offensive/defensive), Stick nullifies their NATURAL fighting buffs against him and transfers them over to himself. **E.G: If an enemy has +2 to attack, they roll regular d12 against Stick, while Stick has an additional +2 attack against them. (Stacks with his regular attack buff) *-5 to Speed (stays the same regardless of enemy's roll buffs he gained) *-2 block/avoidance (stays the same regardless of enemy's roll buffs he gained) *+2 offensive CQC actions. *+5 for any physical action (Once per Encounter) Items: *Negation Dog Tag (Negation Aura) (2 meters) *"Walking" Stick (Weapon) Personality *Unjudgemental *Fair Background Stick, who was known as Johnny Cage along with his former wife Sonya Blade were once faithful servants to a Vampire Prince. They were ghouls: humans who were consistently fed Vampire Blood to make them more powerful and age a lot slower. Johnny did not remember this (or simply did not even know), even until the day The Prince was murdered by other vampires who desired his throne. Sonya, being blood-bonded with her Prince, was distraught when he died, causing her to bear a huge grudge on the other vampires. She sworn to eliminate all vampires, self-claiming as a Vampire Hunter. Johnny was recruited by Sonya, but their marriage did not last as the two were depressed, hungry of the Vampire Blood they are so used to be fed with. They fought over small things and it eventually escalated into a divorce, with Johnny being too late to know that Sonya was already bearing his daughter. One time he met Hyppolita who was assaulted and starved, and he took her home. She later happened to help him and Sonya to kill a lot of vampires with her Mighty Bracelets, which induced the vampire society's interest in her. At some point Hyppolita told Johnny she was on the search of her kidnapped sister Donna Troy, and he decided to help her. Eventually they found and freed Donna, who later killed her lunatic kidnapper. id ndot remain free for too long, she was later captured by the Vampires, with the hope of luring Johnny and Hyppolita. During the fight with the vampire and the New Prince, Sonya was injured severly and managed to tell Johnny about the truth of their past before dying a while after. She managed to lead him to meet their daughter, whom she named Cameron. Johnny half-heartedly left Cameron to an orphanage by Sonya's final wish, since she doesnt wish their child to be dragged in her parents' dangerous life. Meanwhile, Donna wanted to return to Themyscira, but Hyppolita didn't, for she has fallen in love with Johnny. She handed the bracelets to Donna, hoping Themyscira would ever forgive her. Hyppolita soon married Johnny, who changed his name to Kaito Zhang, and bore a beautiful girl named Chun-Li. Unfortunately, she died after giving birth to her first daughter. Years past by, Kaito trained and raised his daughter until she could stand for herself at a very young age. He wished to raise her longer, but eventually he sensed that vampire society finally found him--so he was forced to fake his death and--again, leave his daughter alone in an orphanage, in order to save her life. Kaito, who later changed his identity again to be Stanley Alighieri, met Donna and found out that she had never returned to Themyscira at all. She is now with a son named Dante, who happened to be the lunatic kidnapper's. The boy was abused by his severely broken and depressed mother due to his face awfully resembling the kidnapper. Stanley pitied the boy and visited Donna and her son very often. Donna eventually softened and fell for him, for despite her mental condition she recognized him as the Johnny who had freed her.. and that he helped her calm down and let go of her past. Not only the mother, the boy gotten very attached to the man as well. Stanley eventually married Donna and become new father and mentor for Dante. Stanley got by, by opening a school of martial arts, being a teacher of many successful and powerful martial artist such as Matthew Murdock and Mimic Blackstar, as well as being inventor of new kinds of martial arts. He became famous with "Stick" as his alias, being rumoured to have lived for more than 100 years old and a legend among martial artists to this day. Storyline Season 4 Suffering from psychotic impulses, his wife Donna Troy assaulted him and brought him into coma. His step-son, Dante, has fought multiple battles to find Healing Blood bring him back. After he was brought back to life, he, Dante reunited as a family. He also met his two long lost daughters, asking them to take care and protect Dante, for he has sensed his time coming. He was found by the Vampires and was killed soon after. Death Matthew Murdock "witnessed" him being interrogated/questioned in a secluded room about an unknown secret. He was later be killed with a knife, slashed through his neck. Trivia * Stick left baby Cameron and young Chun-Li (his biological daughters), but he ended up going through trouble raising and protecting Dante (his step-son). A theory said that this is because he favored Dante over the two, due to his wish of having a son instead of a daughter. Although another theory said that Stick might have been feeling guilty about what he did to his daughters, that he decided to never do that to Dante as an attempt to redeem himself. * Stick was seen in a picture of soldiers from World War II, alongside Logan. * Stick was created well back in season 3 as a character concept, but never made it into the roleplay until the end of season 4. * Canonically, he was chosen to be related to Chun-Li for a long while, where-in his relation to Dante was improvised almost on the spot, when he finally was recovered in a hospital. * Stick's faceclaim is Damon Gant from Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright. Category:Dead